gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice: Crisis on Infinite Earths
Injustice: Crisis on Infinite Earths (no relation to the comic story of the same name) is a fighting game that is also a crossover that not only features characters from DC Comics, but also characters from other franchises such as Marvel among others. Story Set in the Injustice universe, during the Injustice 2 timeline, characters from different universes begin randomly appear in the Injustice universe some with no clue to how they got there. Now characters from all sides are caught in a war they don’t understand all the while trying to stop a bigger threat. Modes Story Multiverse Versus Online Gameplay Gameplay is very much identical to the previous two games, down to each character having their own unique traits and super moves, as well as the interactable set pieces and stage transitions. DLC Phantom Thieves Character Pack Mortal Kombat Character Pack Characters DC * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * The Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * The Joker * Lex Luthor * Cyborg * Aquaman * Mera * Harley Quinn * Catwoman * Bane * Hawkgirl * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Raven * Black Adam * Gorilla Grodd * Cheetah * Sinestro * Atrocitus * Star Sapphire * Captain Cold * Killer Frost * Deathstroke * Deadshot * Poison Ivy * Scarecrow * Lady Shiva * Ra’s al Ghul * Red Hood * Blue Beetle * Firestorm * Supergirl * Doctor Fate * Big Barda * Swamp Thing * Solomon Grundy * Doomsday * Darkseid * Brainiac (Boss) Marvel * Captain America * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Wolverine * Storm * The Hulk * Black Panther * Captain Marvel * Magneto * Deadpool * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Mister Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Ghost Rider * Hellcat * Green Goblin * Venom * Kraven * Typhoid Mary * Mystique * Sabretooth * Valkyrie * Blade * Doctor Strange * Winter Soldier * Mysterio * Tygra * Bullseye * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Juggernaut * Silver Surfer RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie * Pyrrha Nikos * Lie Ren * Sun Wukong * Coco Adel * Velvet Scarlatina * Glynda Goodwitch * Penny Polendina * Roman Torchwick * Cinder Falls * Mercury Black * Emerald Sustrai * Neo Politan Steven Universe * Stevonnie * Pearl * Amethyst * Garnet * Jasper * Lapis Lazuli Miraculous Ladybug * Ladybug * Chat Noir * Rena Rouge * Carapace * Queen Bee * Hawkmoth * Mayura * SHAZAM (Manon Chamack) * Stormy Weather Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mini Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus * Sailor Earth (Molly Baker) * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Pluto * Sailor Saturn * Tuxedo Mask * Jadeite * Eugeal Guest Characters * Hellboy * Spawn * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Cassie Cage * Bayonetta * Solid Snake Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:DC Comics Category:Injustice __NOEDITSECTION__